


Vulcan Heart

by Lilith (LillithsGarden)



Series: Moments [3]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 07:11:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LillithsGarden/pseuds/Lilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>T'Pol's thoughts as she is being bonded to Hoshi on Vulcan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vulcan Heart

T'Pol knelt across from Hoshi, barely hearing the words of the Vulcan elder presiding over their bonding. "What ye are about to witness comes down from the time of....."

Hoshi was aesthetically pleasing, and more, in her Vulcan wedding dress. Her hair was pulled back in a manner reminiscent of the way in which she most frequently wore it, that first year aboard the Enterprise. Human eyes shone with love as she extended her middle and index finger for an ozh'esta. 

Extending her own fingers T’Pol murmured. "My thoughts to your thoughts. My mind to your mind...," and was swept away into a mindscape not her own. Warmth surrounded her as she passed through the forest to the line demarking the boundary between her, and her bondmate’s, minds. At the meeting place, two cords lay; she tied her own, red, cord to Hoshi's blue cord, it flared to life... a near blinding purple.

As the light subsided, the purple cord hummed. T'Pol felt elder Varek prod at the bond, testing for strength. With a brief flare of satisfaction, the elder retreated from the link.

Allowing a mental smile, she opened her eyes, and her body suffused with a warmth not caused by the Vulcan climate.

"It is done." the Elder said, solemnly.

The two women rose, eyes smiling at each other , before turning to face the crowd encircling them. Looking at her mother, and crew members, she was content. She had her family, her colleagues, companions and... most importantly she had Hoshi. Happiness, caused by good fortune, was logical, and she was happy. Looking into her mates smiling eyes, unhappiness would have been... illogical.


End file.
